The Ninja Way
by Callouttotheangels
Summary: This is a story of a Girl who is a ninja. After she meets the gang from Naruto her life will change for better and worst. Her name is Aunna. A Certain Red head will capture her eyes. This story will be very long. The character will age. Be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not Own Naruto at all in anyway possible. I just love the show!!!**_

_The Ninja Way_

"_Get ready. Here comes another blow. This ones' stronger then the last," stated a tall tanned male with long black hair and luster lavender eyes. _

"_I assure you father that I need no one to alarm me when they're about to attack me. I've proven that well over 300 times with my tournament winnings. _

_That is why I am the only established 12 year old in the U.S that's a Jounin ninja", stated the very short young lady. She was about 5'2. She wore the pretties' hazel eyes that anyone would dare to see._

_Her hair was that of a sheer color. So white but yet silver. Her name was Aunna. Aunna one of the strongest ninja to ever_

_roam the U.S. She is well known through out Villages world wide, well cities that is. You see she's an USA citizen. She is a_

_Well recognized lady through out the world though. She could have been an Uskage in more than 20 states. (That is another_

_Name for Hokage, but it is used in U.S) She turned down every chance, because she felt that she was not ready yet. She still_

_needed more training. Her Father who is an Uskage is always very hard on her. He wants her to be so perfect in everything that_

_she does. Her mother passed about three years ago. She died on an S –ranked mission being careless he calls it. Her_

_father tends to get physical with her most of the time. When in training he gives her most of his all without thinking twice of_

_holding back. He's knows that he is about 2oo times stronger than she, but he wants her to be the perfect warrior. "Alright_

_here comes another, get ready." Aunna looked at her father and sighed. She was growing to be fed up with him and him_

_always being hard on her. "What's the matter, getting tired already", he asked shooting angry eyes at her? He stared at her_

_as if his eyes were arrows with a direct hit. "No. I am not tired. I was just thinking that's all", answered Aunna starring_

_blankly at her father. He begins walking towards her in a deliberate pace. All Aunna could do was stare at him with concern_

_eyes. She knew what was to come. She was so use to it by now. He abuses her whenever he feels he is being put down as if he_

_is low level trash. Suddenly Aunna felt a Stingy blow to her face. It happened so quickly. All she could do was grasp her face_

_and fight away the pain she was feeling. This was always. His abusing her always happens whenever Aunna would answer_

_for herself. "Why? Why do you do this to me? Why. I just want to know why", she asked over and over again with_

_wondering eyes. "All I have ever done was being a decent daughter to you, yet you continue to treat me like trash." She was_

_sitting up straight on a victim like pose looking in his face without a care. She gave just a look of wonder. "Get cleaned up_

_and dress we're heading out of town for awhile". She suddenly leapt up. "What do you mean leaving town? What about_

_school and dancing, what about me being a ninja. I have several missions I've have yet to complete", she said with pleading_

_eyes. "Just forget them for now. This is far more important then those low level missions. She roused from her position and_

_now stood straight. She placed her hand on her hip and brushed her hair from her right eye. "Where are we heading she_

_asked plainly as If nothing just happened." "That does not matter now. What matters is you getting cleaned up and ready_

_for our departing."_

_With that he turned and left the training quarters of his mansion. Aunna stood there starring into the spot that was only_

_seconds ago preoccupied by her tall father. Suddenly an idea hit her. "There is only one person that would know about this_

_trip. He is the only one father trust. I most find him at once. I have to know what is more important than a mission." She_

_frowned at the thought with her fist clenched tightly at her sides."One day I will stand up to you father . It's too bad it is_

_not today."_

_**I Know that the quotations marks are in the wrong spot please ignore them.**_

_**The Character in this story is made up by me!!!!!!! I own her!!!!!! But I do not and I repeat I do not own Naruto!!!!! Not to worry the gang we know and love is coming up real soon. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Aunna stood at two wooden double doors, pacing back and forth. "Should I or should I not"? She spoke in her thoughts. She

continues to pace back and forth until she came to a conclusion. "I must speak with him. If I do not then I will never know what this

trip is about until we reach our destination". She took a step closer to the doors. She stood barren down at her attire. "What was I

thinking?" She took both her tiny feminine hands and ran them down her cloths. She wore these black tights that fit her body naturally

and perfectly. Her shoes that she wore were these red customary ninja shoes. Her top was this red vest that stopped right above her

belly button. She wore nothing under but a bra. She tried with her might to dust off all of the dirt and remove all of the sweat her skin

bared. "Grrr", she grunted getting frustrated at her not succeeding at her task. Suddenly the two doors swung open sending gust of

wind Aunna's direction. Aunna stood with her eyes squinted. The pressure of the wind whipped at them, making it impossible for her

to keep them open. As soon as she was able to reopen her eyes fully there appeared a tall skinny figure standing before her.

Immediately she fixed her gaze upon it. "What are you doing here?" The figure stated making his appearance more noticeable. "Well

it's good to see you too Galib." Galib was Aunna's sensei. He was a tall skinny man with an amazing body. His hair was blond and

long. He wore it in two pony tails. His eyes were green and very thin. Women found him very attractive. "What is it that you want

Aunna? Shouldn't you be at training with Kinston?" "Actually I just finished up for today with father. I came to ask you of a question."

"So ask it.", he said roughly starring down at the short one before him. "Well, father stated something about us leaving the town." "So

you just assumed that I knew of it? he frowned "Well…, he paused, since you are my student, I guess I should tell since it involves me

too. We're heading to this place known as Konoha Village. Aunna stood looking dumfounded. She scratched at her head. "Konoha

Village? What is it that's there for us and where is this place located?" "It's not anywhere near here that's for sure", he spoke

admiring his nails. "Listen you just get cleaned up and ready for what's to come. I have to continue my packing anyhow." He turned

away from her quickly as if he had just remembered something important. "Wait"! She called after him. "You didn't tell me the

meaning of this trip!" He continues walking. "What good would it do now? We're not there yet." Before she knew it the doors

slammed shut. "What is this Konoha Village"? She whispered the words. She teleported to her room and appeared in front of her

closet. "Packing_ I must do. I hate packing. It's takes forever", she spoke to herself._Suddenly a knock came from the door.

"Come in", she called. A tall heavy set butler with a small head entered the room. "Excuse me, Miss Aunna, but your father told me to

inform you of your departing is to be in 3 hours." He spoke of an accent of A European person. "3 hours?" she yelled. I have to

bathe, dress and pack." "That is why I am here. That's what butlers are for", he answered sarcastically. "Yea, but you have no taste

in style of clothing I like to wear", she mumbled throwing a pair of denim jeans over his bold head. "I can do well. I do have a

daughter you know?" " How can I forget the little brat", she spoke under her breath. "Fine, you can do the packing. I'll go and get

cleaned up Shower, face wash etc." She walked away from the closet with a pair of black denim Capri and a pink and black strip

shirt. She also had a pair of underwear underneath the cloths and bra. "Yes madam." "Stop it with the miss and madam stuff. You

make me seem old. I'm only 12 years old!" She slammed the bathroom door. "That little wench, he said folding a t-shirt. Aunna

stood inside the glass shower. She starred down at her feet deep down in her thoughts. "If mother were here… She begins thinking

back to when her mother was alive. She pictured her and mother running up mountains like they used to when she was alive. Her

mother would challenge her to races. "First one to make it to the top get's a big apple filling pie", she remembered her mother saying

once. "Tears begin to pour down her face as many more memories begin to fill her mind of the blue haired woman. " Mother… Why

did you have to die and leave me along in this cold world?" She poured a hand full of strawberry shampoo on top of her hair and

begins scrubbing away. It was about 40 minutes later before she was done. She could have stayed in the shower an hour longer

letting the warm silk water continue to hit her youthful body. But the wretched water decided to run out of hot water. "Damn that

lousy hot water heater she thought". She ran a fuzzy white drying towel on her skin repeatedly to make sure all of the remaining water

was removed. Minutes later she was dressed and ready to head out. She had flat ironed her hair to make it silky with volume so that it

swung and bounced as she moved her head. "I am done", she smirk as she placed her hair behind her tiny ears. As she walked out of

the bathroom steam escaped from it. She looked up to see the bold fat butler sitting at the edge of her queen size round bed. "I've

been waiting for you madam. I've been finished for over 30 minutes." " Whatever", she said looking into one of her suit cases. Maybe

I was wrong about you. I guess you are pretty good at picking out cloths to wear." He brushed his shoulder off and rolled his eyes at

her. "Your father and Sir Galib await you down stairs." 'Ok. I'll be down in a minute." He grabbed all of her suit cases and placed

them on a dolly. "I need that many" She, asked before he left the room. "Your father told me that you all will be away for about 4 to

five months at most," he said leaving her alone. "What the hell is going on? Am I missing something? Does this have something to do

with this entire training father have me doing for weeks? Everyone stood waiting at the stair case for Aunna chatting away. Her father

Kinston stood glaring up at her as she walked down the stairs. "Took you long enough." He spat out the words as he fixed he gaze

upon her. "Sorry father." "It's no big deal Aunna. Let's, just get going ok", her sensei spoke with a serious look. Deep down inside

he couldn't stand Kinston. He knew of his abusing Aunna. The day he found out about it, he grew so much of chakra into a fist that it

was enough to tear down half of the mansion. Aunna spoke to him not tell her father of her telling him this. It took all of his might to

not kill her father that day. "Let's go", her father dragged on. Outside a limo awaited them. "Konoha Village here we come", she

whispered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.2

They made it to the airport very hurriedly. Everyone was widely awake. He hurried himself from the car

to open the door, for all three occupies. "Thanks", Galib replied. "What a ride! Could you have driven any

quicker?" Aunna asked fixing her hair. "Enough Aunna, let us be on our way."Kinston spoke, walking

toward the entrance. They were at one of many of Kinston's private airports." Aunna did you eat

anything before we left? We're going to be a while before we reach our destination." Galib asked dryly.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't hungry", she said looking at him in bored mood. "Good you're becoming a pork

fest anyhow". Her father spoke walking a head of the two. Galib was grinding his teeth together. He tries

to hold back his anger from exploding. He failed his tasked and was now about to let it all out. "You

know Kinston, your ignorance shows it's self greatly." He said with meaning. Kinston stopped in his

tracks and turned to face Galib. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked with his arms folded

beneath him. "You shouldn't treat Aunna the way you do. She is your only daughter, your only child. You

should think twice about what you speak of her." He spoke hard, but yet calm. That's just the way Galib

was a kind and gentle person. He was tough though and didn't take anything from anyone. Aunna

turned to look at them both, with anger and concern. She was anger at the fact that Galib was speaking

the truth. She was concerned because she knew Galib cared for her not only as a student but as a sister.

"I am the father, the Uskage. I do as I damn well pleased. She is my child. Mine! , He yelled. What I do

with my child is my business, not yours. Stay in your place teach." He then walked up to the front desk

and handed a pale skinned lady their tickets. "Your flight leaves in 30 minutes Mr. Kinston sir. " Galib,

what do you think you were doing? You're going to totally ruin your relationship with him. I don't want

to loose you as my sensei. Now please try to stay out of this. She spoke with sincere and truth. "If this

happens again Aunna… I'm stepping in for keeps. I mean this," Then he walked off to take a seat. He sat

and watched Aunna closely as she stood and stared down at what appeared to be nothing. "What is she

thinking about I wonder?" Galib spoke to himself. A tall dark shadow approached him as he sat starring

at Aunna. "So do you want to go over these forms now or shall we wait?" A deep voice asked. "Let's

wait. It makes no since too since we will be leaving shortly." As Galib spoke he didn't bother to take his

eyes off of Aunna. "Look, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier. If I don't stand tough on her then she will

become weak, worthless and well weak. Kinston stared over at Aunna then rolled his eyes. "What does

it matter? She is your child. She is not your toy or machine". He raised his head to look Kinston in the

eyes, as he spoke. Aunna stood in a distance looking over some magazines. Then she noticed them

speaking." I hope their not talking abut me. Maybe their talking about this place called **Konoha**, Village.

What is it that's there for us? If Galib's involved, it must have something to with fighting. I wanted to

join the elite fighting squad, but father didn't want me to get involved. Maybe this is the

reason."(Outside from story, the elite fighting squad is the same thing as the ANBU Black Ops.)

"Excuse me sir. We have a small meal prepared for you all on your wait for your departure". An elder

man stated. "Sure I'm starved." Galib chuckled. He gave the man a small grin as he stood up. ""Great

come, it's this way". The old man said. Galib paused and look at Aunna. " Aunna aren't you coming? I'll

bet you're famished? Galib asked. "Only a little". She whispered. She manages to steal a glance from her

father. "It's fine. Eat. You'll need the energy anyway". He spoked while looking over some papers. Galib

placed his arms over Aunna and squeezed her shoulder. They followed the old man over to the awaiting

meal to be eaten. "Thank you Galib, she whispered." "Hn." Was all he said? During the time the two

feasted, they both remained silent. Neither said anything to one another. "Excuse me. A tall thin woman

spoke." Everyone turned their heads in her direction. Galib eyes widen as he noticed the beautiful black

hair lady. "Green eyes", he whispered. "Are you ok?" Aunna asked. She starred at him with concern and

bewilderment. "That gorgeous creature before us has green eyes." "So . Who here doesn't have green

eyes? You have green eyes. This is America", she spoke nobly. "Not like hers. I must know her name",

he said as he removed himself away from Anna. "Your plain has arrived. You can exit this way. She

pointed toward a door at her right. You will meet your pilot on the plane. I am Leona your flight

attendant for this flight. Please follow me." She walked in a gracefully like motion. Her small slender hips

moved in a wave like motion. They went from left to right. Galib followed her immediately, followed by

Aunna. Kinston had already gone to board the plane. "Her name is Leona? Galib asked scratching his

head. That name is hideously ugly!" Aunna stopped in place and gave him an evil and scary look. "You're

not serious. Don't tell me that you're not interested anymore because of her name? "The name makes

the person dear and her name makes her look ugly. You think if we get together I can get her to change

It.?" " Not!" She yelled running ahead. As they boarded the plane, Aunna stopped to stare at all of her

surroundings. "Four months or maybe more away from all of this." "I'll be there with you the whole

time Aunna. Galib whispered in her ear. Now come on, let's hurry." Since this was a private plane they

each had their own seats. The flight attendant went over all the usual for their safety. "Her name is

Leona." Galib spoke with disgust. "Oh hush, Sensei. Aunna giggle to herself. Minutes later the three

were flying throughout the sky. "Galib, Kinston called, let us go over these forms now to make sure

everything is in correct order." "Fine. If you need me Aunna, I'll be in the back room with your father."

He stood from his seat. "Ok", was all she said, and then she placed her ear phone on her ears and began

listening to her IPod.


End file.
